The Prince and The Songbird
by buggy.grace.23
Summary: What if a Saiyan woman was still alive? What if she and Prince Vegeta had a history? What if..? Everyone has a story. These two lovebirds are no different.


Queen Rosicheena came into a room to see that a few of the men, including Nappa, had gathered around a table. Nappa was kneeled down and appeared to be trying to coax something out from under the little square table. She approached them and Nappa stood up.

"Your Highness." he said, bowing slightly.

"What's all the fuss about?" she asked.

"Little Prince Vegeta is hiding under the table. He's very bashful."

"And your solution was get more people?"

"They just gathered around, ma'am. I've been trying to coax him out."

"You'll never get him out like that. Get rid of all these people. I'll get him."

As Nappa herded out the crowd, Rosicheena kneeled down in front of the table.

"Vegeta?" she said gently.

The little infant prince squeaked in reply. A little more two years old, his talking ability wasn't quite as flawless as his other abilities. He generally commuinated in a variety of squeaks, grunts, and whines that only those close to him could decode. He did make understandable sentences sometimes, but they usually so soft that no one could hear him.

"Come on out of there." the Queen said.

"Nuh-uh."

"Come on. It's okay. It's just me, you, and Nappa."

A little whine came from under the table.

Rosicheena smiled.

"Do you want to see your father?"

Vegeta took a moment of silence to ponder this.

"Uh-huh."

"You do?"

"Pease."

"Come here then, my little Prince."

He slowly crawled out from his hiding place and stood up. He was only wearing a diaper and he looked a lot like his royal father expect for his eyes. He had his mother's eyes. He retrieved his favorite blanket out from under the table. It was a red blanket that resembled the red capes all the high class Elites wore. He held up his little arms. The Queen picked up her son and kissed his cheek.

"You such a cute little boy."

He shook his head.

"You're not cute?"

He shook his head again.

"What are you then?"

"I... s-strong." he said with a little difficulty.

"Of course you are. You're the prince. You're still a cutie though." she said, tickling him.

The toddler squealed with laughter and accidentally dropped his blanket. He reached for it and squeaked. Nappa picked it up and handed it back to him. Vegeta smiled and cuddled the blanket.

Rosicheena toted him into the hallway where they soon reached the meeting room. Nappa opened the door and she went in. The Saiyan king was in the room with another man and they seemed to just be making small talk. The little prince spotted his father and squirmed impatiently.

"Okay. Okay. Go get him." the Queen laughed as she sat him down.

He went to his father who smiled.

"Hello, little Veggie. I didn't expect you to be awake yet. Ashrin, this is my son, the Prince."

A man with spiky hair that was tilted to the left and big, friendly eyes bowed down in front of him. The man was an Elite and had a cape.

"It's an honor to meet you, your Highness."

Even though he was a toddler, the little Prince still liked being bowed to and the smirk on his face told it.

As Ashrin stood up, Rosicheena approached them. She spotted a little girl clinging to Ashrin's cape.

"Well, who is this pretty little girl?"she asked.

The little girl had choppy, spiky black hair that hung a little bit past her shoulders. Her eyes were wide and shiny. She was wearing a little red dress and the happiest smile possible. She had a tye-dyed Scorpius flower in her hand.

"This is my daughter, Sarin. Say hello, baby girl." Ashrin said, touching her hair.

"Hi." the girl squeaked, waving happily.

Her attention seemed to float somewhere else and she walked toward little Vegeta who wasn't paying attention at all.

"Hi there." she said.

Vegeta's face turned scarlet and he hid behind his father's leg. He covered his face with his hands.

"Don't be shy, son. She won't hurt you." King Vegeta chuckled.

Apparently sensing his shyness, Sarin giggled and stuck her little flower in between one of his fingers and his face. He pulled his hands away from his face slowly.

"I like you." she said sweetly.

He looked at the flower and then Sarin before smiling weakly. The girl smiled back and hugged him. To both of his parents surprise, Vegeta didn't panic or shove her down. He just let her hug him. Though his face was as red as it could possibly be, he was still smirking. The Royal parents nearly hit the floor as the little prince hesitantly hugged her back. He seemed a little scared of this new creature, but he seemed to enjoy this... person.

Rosicheena was in shock. Her son only liked the people he'd seen since birth. His parents, Nappa, and Raditz were the only ones he trusted. She looked at her husband who was smirking.

"What is that smirk for?" she demanded.

"He's bonding with her." the King replied.

"What?! He cannot bond that young! He's still in diapers." Rosicheena said in shock.

"Queen, look at him. You know it." the King said.

The little Prince was still hugging Sarin. He pulled away and looked at her.

"My name's Sarin." she said sweetly.

"Sarin?" he repeated slowly.

"Yeah. What your name?"

"Vegeta." he said, tracing her face with his eyes interestingly.

"You're the Prince, right?" she asked.

Vegeta nodded.

"You pretty." he said with a smirk.

Sarin smiled and hugged him again. This time, Vegeta didn't hesitate at all. He wrapped his arms around her quickly and smirked.

"Well, it looks like the Prince has a little girlfriend, huh?" Ashrin laughed.

Vegeta hugged Sarin a little tighter. He knew wanted to let this pretty little... creature... go.


End file.
